Osk
: "Your Majesty has a way with words. Then, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Osk, an insignificant merchant." :: - Osk introducing himself to Ainz Ooal Gown. Osk (オスク) is a merchant of the Baharuth Empire and promoter of the Martial Lord of the Imperial Arena. Appearance Osk has a stout-bodied figure, his hair was cut so short that one could see his scalp. Personality Though Osk likes battle, but he is not proficient at fighting. Since he was a child, he has always admired the strong and as a result likes to collect weapons and armors. He holds an avid interest in collecting dwarven craftsmanship, especially from the famed Stonenel Workshop. He appears to not possess any prejudices against non-humans like most humans. He dislikes magic because magic casters use their magic against a warrior in battle which he has a bitter memory of it. Background Ten years ago, Osk encountered Go Gin at the Empire's border and sponsored him into becoming the martial lord and champion of the Imperial Arena. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Osk is approached by Ainz Ooal Gown, who wishes to secretly arrange a match against Go Gin, the Martial Lord and current arena champion for promotion in the Imperial Arena. Abilities Osk is not proficient at fighting but he supports and promotes talented warriors in the Imperial Arena. Relationships Go Gin Osk found Go Gin at the Empire's frontier and raised him to be a gladiator in the Imperial Arena. He wanted Go Gin to be the warrior to substitute for his talentless self and Osk took great pride in him. Ainz Ooal Gown Osk has always admired the strong no matter the species, thus he showed no fear in Ainz as an undead. He is inquisitive of Ainz's abilities, especially his wealth and weapons that is in his possession. He learnt that Ainz's strength as a warrior comes not from training but as a species and he posses intellect and charisma to be on par with Emperor Jircniv. Pluton Ainzach Pluton Ainzach knew Osk during his young adventurer days, providing the merchant with monsters that he captured for the Imperial Arena. Trivia * Osk is willing to procure any new unique weapon for his collection, even going as far as to pay three times its price. * Osk has a preference for large, muscular women such as Gagaran, he also has a fetish for muscles despite of their genders. Osk * (To Ainzach): "Indeed I do, Ainzach. I snatch them up whenever they're on auction. Recently, there was a really persistent adventurer trying to outbid me. I ended up paying three times what I had originally planned." * (To Ainz): "How could that be? Your Majesty, do consider my body! I can wield an abacus, but I have never once swung a sword. That is just a hobby of mine. Since I was a child, I have always admired the strong, as well as swords and other weapons." * (To Ainz): "I love the clash of sword against sword and fist against fist. Regretfully, I have no talent for fighting skills, and all my efforts cannot win me victory. That was why I was thinking of making a warrior who could substitute for me, and have him attain victory in my place." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Baharuth Empire